Over the past several years, cities, amusement parks, hotels, and other facilities catering to family recreation and leisure have been installing aquatic or water play areas.
These play areas, also referred to as splash pads, spray parks, spray grounds and wet decks, are typically provided with different water dispensing devices such as, but not limited to, water canons, spray arches, ground sprays, and the like.
Some water dispensing devices are fixed and typically passive in that they cannot be interacted with (e.g. spray arches). In other words, in such passive devices, the water is typically dispensed relatively independently of the actions of the users.
Other water dispensing devices are interactive in that the users can actively change the way the water is dispensed (e.g. water canons).
Understandably, interactive devices are typically more appreciated by the users since they can actually control or manipulate the devices.
However, despite the wide variety of available interactive water play devices, there is a lack of water play devices which dispense water as they rotate under the action of the users.
Hence, despite ongoing development in the field of water play devices, there is still a need for a novel interactive rotating water play device.